hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Sonora-Arizona/California tornado outbreak (Blackford)
the '2013 Sonora-Arizona/California tornado outbreak '''was a small yet damaging tornado outbreak that struck portions of northwestern Mexico and the southwestern United States on September 10, 2013. Meteorological history On September 9, 2013, the SPC issued a Day 2 Slight Risk of Severe Thunderstorms for portions of the southwestern United States. The main concern was the potential for damaging winds, however as GFS model runs began to suggest more of a individual supercell potential rather than a linear pattern like originally suggested, the potential for a localized tornado outbreak became more and more apparent. Finally, during the early morning hours of September 10, a moderate risk was issued for the region, the first one issued on record for the region. Near unprecedented conditions existed that day for strong severe thunderstorms, including the possibility of a few tornadoes. Confirmed tornadoes Notable tornadoes Cananea, Sonora The second strongest tornado of the outbreak, the Cananea tornado impacted various houses in the town of Cananea, in Sonora, Mexico. The tornado touched down at 1701 southwest of Cananea, and quickly moved into the town. It swept 20 houses from their foundations, however reanalysis shows that the houses were poorly constructed, which resulted in a F2 rating. As it moved through the city, it quickly grew into a wedge tornado. It killed one person at a house which sustained F3 damage. The tornado then subsequently weakened and lifted at 1710. Ciudad Morelos, Mexico-Yuma-Dome, Arizona ''See main article here: 2013 Ciudad Morelos-Yuma-Dome tornado The strongest tornado of the outbreak, and one of the strongest ever recorded west of the Rocky Mountains, this tornado was only slightly stronger than the Cananea F3. Touching down at 1726 near Ciudad Morelos, Baja California, Mexico, the tornado heavily impacted the city, causing severe damage, with most damage in the F1-F2 range. However several houses sustained damage in the F3-F4 range, making this tornado of the strongest ever recorded in Mexico. The tornado then crossed the US border, causing EF2-EF3 damage in large parts of Yuma, Arizona, with one house sustaining EF4 damage. The tornado also impacted the ghost town of Dome, Arizona. In the end, 55 people were killed in this tornado, making it the deadliest on record west of the Rocky Mountains. Litchfield Park, Arizona Nearly 2 hours after the Yuma, Arizona EF4 lifted, the final major tornado of the day occurred. The tornado started with a popcorn thunderstorm that resulted in a tornado warning being issued at 1950 for the Phoenix area. A funnel cloud was spotted at 1957, and it touched down over Litchfield Park at 1958, and quickly moved northeast into suburban areas. It mostly caused EF0-EF1 damage, however ultimately peaked at 2002 as a EF2 damage when it caused EF2 damage to 5 houses. The tornado lifted at 2007. Aftermath In the end, this outbreak was considered the deadliest on record west of the Rocky Mountains, and many saw this tornado outbreak as a national tragedy in the United States. Not only that, but as much as 50% of the Arizona state population lost power from a derecho event that followed the tornado event.